The New Americans of Sodor
by Camdencope1355
Summary: The Northwestern Railroad is struggling with the new demands and the ever increasing economy of the world. To help fix this, the Fat Controller has brought in some new engines from the USA. One of them sadly misses a friend whom he loves deeply and wants to see her again. Will he be able to see her again or will this be just a dream? What about the new strangers of Sodor as well?
1. Chapter 1:The Americans

11

It is night on the Island of Sodor; some the engines are asleep in their sheds, while others have to do some night jobs into the night. At Brendam Docks, Henry was delayed with his train of fish the workers call, "The Flying Kipper." The men were hurrying to load the vans, but soon the train was off into the night to deliver the kippers. The Fat Controller, the man who runs the NorthWestern Railway, saw how much Henry was straining with the heavy goods. He tried to bring in Murdoch and Hiro to try and help Henry, but the work was still too much. So one night, he came to Tidmouth Sheds to meet the engines; he had a whole bunch to say.

"Good evening engines." he said.

"Good evening Sir." replied Emily. "What have you come to talk to us about?"

"I have come to the realization that our big engines are struggling with the heavy work being thrown upon them. So, I have decided to bring in some larger engines from overseas to assist us."

All the engines whistled in excitement.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" he cried. "I'm not done just yet."

"These new engines have been out of service for a long time and long to be working again. So, I decided to give them a chance by letting them help Henry, Hiro, and Murdoch with heavy goods and regular passenger trains."

Thomas then asked, "So who are the engines gonna be Sir?"

"Well Thomas; They are a Southern Pacific AC-12, a Union Pacific Big Boy, and a Texas and Pacific "Texas" type. They don't have names yet, but their numbers are 4282, 4012, and 637."

After that, he left in his blue car and headed for home. Meanwhile, Thomas was watching Emily as she went to sleep, "Sweet dreams my angel." he whispered as he went to sleep.

Thomas sadly did not have any sweet dreams though. He was worried, not about the new engines coming to the island; He was worried about them replacing Henry, Murdoch, and Hiro. However, he remembered that the Fat Controller would never replace his engines so those concerns flew right out of his funnel. Finally, he got himself to sleep; thinking about his angel, Emily, and the new engines coming to the island.

The next day, at the Vicarstown Station, Rosie has been busy with shunting some trucks when she heard a loud and deep horn from an engine she has never met before. She pulled up to the platform and couldn't believe her eyes. She saw a massive engine with a beautiful face and large drive wheels, but she looked funny because her boiler was back to front with her tender behind her boiler. Her tender read ,"Southern Pacific", and has an air horn instead of a whistle. Rosie pulled up beside the engine and was surprised by her appearance. She had pretty blue eyes and a streamlined pilot for her crew.

Rosie perked up, realizing that she is one of the new engines the Fat Controller had brought to the Island and went up to greet the new engine. "Hello" she said. "My name is Rosie. What's yours?"

The engine looked at her and smiled, "Hello darling. I am happy to meet you and be here. Sadly, I don't have a name yet, but would love to have one."

Just then, the Fat Controller arrived, "Hello Rosie, I see you have just met 4282 here."

"Yes I have Sir." chirped Rosie, "Have you given her a name yet?"

"No not yet." boomed the Fat Controller. "I am about to ask what name she would love to have."

"Sir." whistled the AC-12. "May I please have the name Holly?"

"Of course." he replied. "That is a good name."

Rosie was wondering where the other American engines were as Holly had arrived before them.

"Well Holly." she chirped. "I got some shunting that needs to be finished so I must go."

Holly honked her horn at her. "Take care Rosie. Hope we get to talk to each other later."

Soon, the two other Americans arrived at Vicarstown from the Mainland. Thomas and Emily were double heading a goods train for Murdoch to take to the mainland. They pulled up to the platform and were shocked to see the large Americans at the platform. They saw one the engines with, "Union Pacific" written on his tender. He had a massive firebox and massive drive wheels. The engine beside him was large as well with ten drive wheels and four trailing wheels to support his firebox. The Big Boy engine hollered at Thomas and emily, "I do say hello my dear friends. How are ya two doin today?"

Thomas replied back, "Hello, my name is Thomas; and this is my love Emily." The big engine was impressed that a tender engine and a tank engine were lovers. The Texas and the Big Boy had never been in love with any before, but one of them had felt that feeling once in his youth.

The Fat Controller then came up to the big engines, "Hello 4012 and 637. I am glad to have you here. Before you get to work, I must give you proper names. You two have any names you would like to have?" He asked.

4012 uttered, "Sir. I had a friend named Johnny who had sadly been scrapped a long time ago. May I please have his name?"

"Of course you may have that name 4012." he remarked. He then turned to the other engine. "What about you? You have a name or want a name given to you?"

"No sir. I do not have a name, but my old fireman had the name Noel. May I please have that name?"

"Of course you may have that name. It suits you perfectly Noel."

"Thank you Sir. I really do appreciate it."

"Now before you engines can begin any work, I want you to go rest at some new sheds built for big engines like yourselves."

"Thank you sir!" the three engines replied.

Soon the three new engines were asleep at their new sheds built outside of Maron. They were shocked that they actually got to have a turntable large enough for them to fit on because most of the turntables they have seen are smaller and couldn't hold them. As the three slept however, Johnny was having a dream about an engine whom he really cares for. She is a 4-8-4 Northern that use to work on the Grand Trunk Western Railroad that he met while staying the night in Michigan while delivering a heavy freight train of ummitions and equipment to Norfolk, Virginia so that it could be sent to Europe to help the Allies in World War 2 during 1944. Lorraine is her name, and she is a beautiful engine. He first met her while getting more water and coal. Johnny still remembers her voice.

 _"Hello there big boy." She said giggling._

 _"Howdy my dear friend." He boomed._

 _"So, what is your name? Where are you from?"_

 _"Ha haa! I sadly don't have a name, but my number is 4012. And to answer your other question I am from the Union Pacific Railway."_

 _"That is very nice sweetie. My number is 6325 and my name is Lorraine, but I don't use that name a lot. As you can see from my logo I am from the Grand Trunk Western."_

 _"What a lovely railroad that is." He said sweetly._

 _"Aww, that is so sweet." She cooed._

 _He thought for a moment and thought that she might be the engine he might fall in love with. He decided that he would try to get to know her more and have her help him. "Lorraine, may I ask you something?"_

" _Yes?" she spoke in a sweet voice._

" _I was wondering if you would like to doublehead this train to New York."_

" _Yes! I would love to help you!" she shouted bubbling with excitement._

They soon hooked up to the heavy train. They whistled as they started moving. The two engines were huffing and puffing through heavy rainfall and up steep mountains.

Sadly, his dream came to an end when he was woken up by Holly. Holly honked her horn, "Wake up lazy bones! Why don't you work as hard as me for a change?" She laughed as she left. Johnny chuckled as she pulled out to get to work. Soon, Johnny's driver, one Mr. Joshua Wiggins, and his fireman, Cody Snyder, arrived and lit Johnny's fire. With his fire lit, he was off and ready to get to work after nearly 60 years of being out of service.

He arrived at Knapford and meet the Fat Controller there. "Hello Johnny! I need you to take a heavy goods train to Vicarstown that is up at Arlesburgh." "Yes Sir!" Boomed Johnny.

He arrived at Arlesburgh and dropped the train off at the harbor. Duck, a Great Western engine, shunted some of the trucks to their proper sidings and was gobsmacked by the engine that delivered such a huge load. Duck pulled up next to Johnny and was surprised.

"Wow!" Duck proclaimed in shock. "I have never seen an engine as massive or as strong as you." Johnny introduced himself and told him about where he was from and what he is designed for.

Duck was surprised. "I am impressed by your strength. You have my respect."

"Thank you…..What is your name? I should've asked. My bad." Johnny foolishly said.

"That is alright. Montague is my name, but everyone calls me Duck." Duck replied.

Johnny was surprised that an engine with the name Montague would be called Duck.

"Why do you let everyone call you Duck?" He asked.

"They say I waddle when I move; I don't really. However, I like being called Duck better than Montague."

"Well I guess that makes sense." Johnny replied.

Johnny couldn't stay sadly because he had work to do. A workman came up to Johnny and spoke with Joshua, Johnny's driver. Joshua then turned to Johnny and told them their next job.

"We are to deliver shipment of American crops to Knapford for Toby to take to the bakery to make bread."

Just as Johnny was about to speak when he saw a young man in a cowboy outfit walk behind a store. He looked suspicious, but Johnny didn't take much notice of it. He backed down to the harbor very slowly to make sure he doesn't hit anything to collect his next train. When he arrived, he saw cotton and cattle beef being unloaded from the ship and being loaded into the boxcars for delivery. He knew that this is an important train and that it must be delivered on time. He hurried to Knapford right on time and waited for Toby. Soon,the old tram engine arrived and greeted Johnny. He then went over to siding to get refilled with water and rest. His driver and fireman walked over to the station to get a bite to eat. He started to look a bit sad when he saw an engine he had never seen before until now. He noticed she has only 4 four drive wheels and has a rather pretty face. She also has a rather dark green livery on her boiler which looked nicer than his black livery.

"Hello." said the dark green engine. "My name is Alice. What's your name?"

"Howdy Alice." He boomed. "My name is Johnny."

"What's the matter?" She asked. "You look sad."

"Oh I was just reminiscing something that happened to me a long time ago. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure." She chirped. "I would love to hear it. "

He told her about Lorraine and that he kind of have some feelings for her that he doesn't fully understand despite his age. As he finished, Thomas and Emily showed up and were talking lovely to one another.

Emily purred, "How was your day today Tommy?"

"Just lovely Em." He slyly said, making Emily's boiler bubble with excitement.

"Oh hello Alice. Hi Johnny." said Thomas in a more civilized tone.

Emily noticed that Johnny looked a bit sad and became curious. Emily whispered to Thomas, "Hey Thomas, it looks like Johnny is sad. Ask Alice to come help you and I'll stay."

"Okay Em." Thomas replied. Making Emily blush.

Thomas looked at Alice and remembered that he has some work that need to be done at the Blue Mountain Quarry.

He thought to himself, "Maybe I can ask how Luke is and how he and Millie are doing."

"Hey Alice." He asked. "I got some work that needs to be done at the Blue Mountain Quarry wanna come along and help me?"

"Of course. I would love to help you." She chirped.

After the 2 engines left, Emily pulled up beside Johnny.

"What's the matter Johnny? You look sad." Asked Emily.

"Ohhh...I was just remembering an engine whom I care deeply about that I haven't got to see in a long time." He finally sputtered.

"You know her very well?"

"Yes I do. I still have dreams about her."

"I see. What is her name?"

"Her name is Lorraine. She is a 4-8-4 Grand Trunk Western locomotive with the number 6325." Johnny replied.

"I see...you love her?" Emily asked innocently, this took Johnny aback as he wasn't expecting to be asked that.

"Well...I do like her, but I am worried that she might not feel the same about me. This worries me because she is still in America and I am here." He started to look more sad.

"Don't worry old boy. I'm sure you will be able to see her again." Emily said soothingly.

This made Johnny smile and feel better. He realized that he had finished his work and decided that it is time for him to head back to his shed.

"Well Emily, I am finished with my work and I am gonna head back to my shed and get some sleep; so that I will be ready to go again tomorrow." Johnny retorted. Emily decided to try and cheer him up.

"Take care there Johnny. If you are having any problems, just tell me and I will help. Take care and get some rest." Emily replied smoothly and blew him a kiss.

"Ohhh...well, um….Thank you and goodnight." Johnny said nervously and blushed.

Johnny hurried back to Maron and squeezed onto the huge turntable to turn around and back up into his berth. Soon Hollie and Noel pulled into their berths as well.

"Hi Holly, how did you do today?" Johnny asked.

"Very well. I had to haul some empty hopper cars to the Culdee Fell railway and then to the Skarloey railway to pick up slate, coal, and heavy stone for delivery on a ship leaving Brendam." She replied.

Noel soon responded, "I had to pull a passenger train to barrow today."

As the engines crews started to leave them for the night, Johnny stopped Joshua and whispered something to him.

"Of course Johnny-boy. I will get to that when I get to the hotel where I am staying."

"Thanks Joshua." He whispered as he went to sleep.

Johnny had the same dream as last night, but little did he realize that his dream and the events in that dream will soon come true.

His dream was a lot better than what he thought. In 3 days after leaving Michigan, The two engines and their heavy military train had arrived in Cincinnati, Ohio and left their train on tracks 2, 3, and 4 in the coach yard. They decided to take on water, coal, be greased and oiled, so they will be ready to go again soon. They were taking on coal when a elegant engine from the Chesapeake and Ohio Railway glided up to them.

" _Hello you two. What brings you here to the big transfer yard?" He asked._

" _Well...With the war in Europe, we have to deliver heavy freight of ummitions and equipment to Norfolk. I have never seen an engine like you? What's your class? What's your name?" Johnny replied._

" _I am a Chesapeake and Ohio Railway L-1 4-6-4. I don't really have a real name, but I have the name Lyon. My number is 490." Lyon replied to Johnny._

 _Lorraine chirped in politely. "I am a Grand Trunk Western 4-8-4, my name is Lorraine and my number is 6325."_

" _Well you two, it is nice to meet you, but I have a passenger train that I need to get ready for."_

As Lyon headed to the platform, a small 0-6-0 tank engine appeared and grabbed Lyon's coaches. Lorraine and Johnny didn't have enough time to speak to her.

Johnny noticed Lorraine was super happy, and he decided to ask her something.

 _"Hey Lorraine, something on your mind?"_

 _"Yes Johnny, I have to confess that you are one of the most polite and most handsome engine I have ever met." This made Johnny blush._

He opened his mouth to say something, but Lorraine gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and this made him blush even more.

 _"Thank you Lorraine, I have to admit that you are rather cute yourself." this made Lorraine blush as well._

 _"Sadly Johnny, I have to go back to Michigan and get back to work with the Grand Trunks. Please take care of yourself and be careful."_

 _"Don't worry I will, take care also and I….." He stuttered at what he was gonna say next and couldn't get himself to say it._

Lorraine left with a thought on her mind, _"I have a feeling that he loves me, but how do I know he does?"_

He had woken up suddenly from the dream and remembered how close he was to saying he loved her,but just couldn't bring himself to say it. He thought to himself about how he can get her to come to Sodor and be with her forever. He went back to sleep with that thought in his smokebox.

The next day, He woke up to see a young man in old western clothes walking about the yard and searching some of the vans. Before Johnny could say anything, he left as quickly as he appeared. Joshua came early to make sure that Johnny is in good working order; he had to give him some extra maintenance due to Johnny's age. He soon came up with an idea and he asked Joshua,

"Hey Josh, I need a favor."

"Sure Johnny, What is it?" He then whispered something into his ear.

"Sure! I will see what I can do when we see Sir Topham Hatt later today."

"Thanks Joshua. You are the best driver ever."

Later that morning, Johnny had to go to Harwick to pick up a large supply of coal so that the engines could still operate. He was about to leave when Ryan, a GNR N2 tank engine, came up beside him.

"Hey Johnny! Don't go just yet!" he panted almost out of breath.

"Why Ryan? What's the problem?" he asked worriedly.

"There is a shipment of oil that is supposed to be with the coal shipment, but it had been delayed due to some smugglers trying to smuggle illegal drugs into the country."

"Really? Yeah I heard about that; some drug ring is trying to sell illegal drugs into countries. A friend of mine back in 1951 got stopped by some drug policemen and found a large supply of illegal opium. My drivers father was the one who found the opium and burned it with lye."

"Wow! Hopefully that doesn't happen here on Sodor. After the fiasco with Sailor John and the Morphine murders, I hope that illegal drugs don't return to the island." Ryan stuttered. Johnny smiled at him.

"Ahh don't worry about it Ryan. I am sure that our policemen and detectives will stop them before any sort of smuggling gets out of hand."

30 minutes later, the oil shipment arrived and Ryan got to work shunting the oil tankers to the coal hoppers. The last tanker was hooked up and the guard blew his whistle. Johnny blew his whistle as well and nearly scared Ryan half to death from the volume. Johnny was getting ready to pull out onto the mainline, but he had to stop at a red signal to let a train pass. Gordon came thundering by with the express shouting, "Express Coming Through!" After the express passed and the signal turned green, Johnny left and headed down the mainline to the main stations and stops for steam engines and diesels to stop and resupply and/or refuel.

He first arrived in Arlesburgh and meet Oliver. Oliver soon replied,

"Hello Johnny. I take it that is the new shipment of coal that is for the Little Western."

"Yes it is Oliver. Would you be kind enough to take one of the freight cars of coal for your station?" Johnny asked.

"Why of course. I have just finished my passenger duties for today and have nothing to do."

"Thank you Oliver."

Oliver backed up and collected one of the coal trucks and placed it in a siding for the workers to load the coal hopper later. He had been to every single station along the mainline and Thomas' Branchline to Ffarquhar. He had arrived at Crovan's Gate and Hiro had pulled out with a passenger train. He soon was greeted by a diesel, much to Johnny's surprise.

"Hello there my friend." said the diesel very politely. "My name is Bear."

"Hello Bear, my name is Johnny. I have some coal and oil that is to be left here for the engines."

"Many thanks Johnny. I will get the oil tankers and coal trucks that are needed here."

"Thank you Bear, you have earned my respect and praise."

Bear collected three oil tankers and four trucks of coal and left them in a siding to take later. Joshua had to pull to go to a water tower to resupply Johnny's water and had to take on some coal. After doing those tasks, Joshua went to a phonebox and called his friend from the Ohio Central Railroad in America.

"Hi Riley, How are ya doin?" He asked.

"Just fine Josh. How are you enjoying your new job on Sodor with 4012?"

"He finally has a name now Riley."

"Really? What is his name?"

"He has been given the name Johnny. Quick question Riley, is Lorraine still at Ohio Central."

"Oh you mean 6325? Yeah she is still here, but is right now out of service due to some much needed repairs. May I ask why though?" his friend asked in curiosity.

"Well Johnny actually worked with her during World War Two and is wondering if she could pay a visit to Sodor for a few days and get her overhaul here. Hearing it from him it sounds like he has feelings for her. Can't say I blame him after meeting a female engine for the first time."

"Well I will see what I can do. I will need to contact your controller to make an arrangement. I will need his phone number in order to contact him."

"Of course! Look up the Northwestern Railway and find Sir Topham Hatt. He is the one who runs the railway."

"Ok...Thanks old friend." Riley replied to him.

"Anytime dude." Joshua replied back before hanging up the phone.

He made his way back to Johnny and soon they were ready to go.

Two hours later, Johnny arrived in Vicarstown with the last of the oil and coal to be delivered. As he pulled up, he saw Thomas giving Emily a kiss at the platform and made her blush. She soon realized that Johnny had seen the whole thing and blushed; as did Thomas realizing that they had been seen.

"I am so sorry for seeing all that. My deepest apologies."

"That is a relief. We are sorry for getting a bit out of hand." Emily said desperately.

Johnny smiled to show her that she and Thomas should not worry about being seen.

Paxton, another nice diesel, and Rosie, a tank engine based off an American design, shunted the oil tankers and coal trucks to where they need to be to refuel and resupply engines for work.

Holly showed up to the platform, pulling a mixed train of passengers and goods. Noel then pulled up to the platform with a passenger train that was to link up with a train being pulled by Gordon's brother, _the Flying Scotsman_. The A3 soon arrived at the platform and a silver tank engine with red wheels named Stanley collected his coaches.

"Hello my friend. I have never seen an engine like you before. Where are you from."

"Howdy...I'm Noel and I am from America; as are from friends here Holly and Johnny."

"Well it is an honor to meet you all. I am the Flying Scotsman, but my name is Scott. You can feel free to call me either one."

"Wow.. Thank you Scott." Chirped Holly.

"I would love to stay and chat, but sadly I have to go."

"Take care Scott. Hope we meet again." hollered Noel.

The Flying Scotsman rolled out of the station with a rush and crossed the Vicarstown rolling bridge where he passed his brother, Gordon, who had just came back with an excursion train to London. Johnny was impressed by the blue engine for his speed and look. Johnny wished he could be able to pull an excursion train like Gordon to the mainland but such actions are few and far between. Johnny had received news prior to arriving to Sodor that his friend, Number 4014, had just been restored to operating condition and is pulling excursion trains throughout America. He had to wait at the platform to Murdoch to arrive with a long train of heavy machinery excavation machinery for construction workers to use.

During this time, Joshua went to Sir Topham Hatt to ask him something.

"Excuse me Sir." Joshua exclaimed.

"Yes Josh, How may I help you?" the Fat Controller asked.

"Well, Johnny is worried about an engine he knew back in World War Two is wondering if she is doing alright."

"Sure I think I might be able to make an arrangement for this engine to arrive on the island. However, it might be a little while before this engine gets here due to cost and shipping to bring it here."

"Thank you sir. This engine is now on the Ohio Central Railroad, but used to be a Grand Trunk Western engine. She is a 4-8-4 with the number 6325; her name is Lorraine."

"Thank you Joshua, I will see what I can do."

"Thank you sir." Joshua shook the Fat Controllers hand.

Joshua headed back out to Johnny; just as Murdoch came huffing into Vicarstown Station with the long heavy train. Johnny was certain that this might be a heavy load, but remained calm.

"Hi Murdoch. I see this is the train that I need to deliver?"

"Yes it is Johnny. The construction equipment must be delivered to the Blue Mountain Quarry, a new mine pit about three miles South of Harwick, Ffarquhar Quarry for the worker, and finally the China Clay Pits outside of Brendam. The machinery must go to Knapford and Tidmouth for some serious renovations that need to be done at the sheds and stations."

"Thank you Murdoch; that info was very helpful. I'll be right on time and spic and span."

Johnny was now coupled up to the heavy train and was right beside Noel who was to pull a special goods train that is important. This train has heavy tractors and other farm equipment for the people of Sodor to farm and harvest crops more efficiently. This is a train that Noels driver has called, "The Farmers Special". Noel still had to wait for Johnny to get going before he can go. Soon, the guard blew his whistle to Johnny, giving him the signal that the train is ready to go.

Johnny blew his whistle and started pulling out of the station. He was now moving steadily down the mainline. Joshua was looking out the cab

"Nice job old boy!" he cheered. "We will make it right on time."

They then took the line to the Blue Mountain Quarry. Johnny was now heading up the steep mountain grades towards the quarry. Johnny battled his way up those grades and finally made his way up the grades. He pulled into the quarry where he was greeted by Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Luke, and Rusty. Luke was on the line next to the standard gauge line and Johnny pulled up beside him. Luke was surprised and gobsmacked by this engine.

"Hello there big engine...are you new here?" Luke asked timidly.

"Why yes I am new here. I have been here for a few days now. Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Johnny and I am a Union Pacific Big Boy locomotive. What might your name be my green friend?" Johnny proclaimed and asked politely.

"My name is Luke and I sadly don't remember what type of engine I am."

"Cheer up my friend you shouldn't let that dampen your spirit."

Just then, Skarloey and Peter Sam pulled up next to Luke. They were most impressed by this new engine, especially about his size.

"Cinders and Ashes!" exclaimed Peter Sam. "You are the largest engine I have ever met."

"Thank you my friend." exclaimed Johnny, soon realizing his manners. "What am I doing? My name is Johnny; whats yalls names?" he asked.

Skarloey spoked first, "My name is Skarloey, this engine is Peter Sam, that blue engine up there is Sir Handel, the other red engine up by Owen is Rheneas, that yellow engine coming down is Duncan, Those two bigger red engines coming right now are Ivo Hugh and Stanley, that silver engine heading up is Fearless Freddie, and that orange diesel by Merrick is Rusty."

"I gotta say that there are a lot of you narrow engines. I remember quite a few engines whom were on narrow gauge rail lines that were about my size, but no longer in service." Johnny proclaimed to the engines.

While talking to the Skarloey engines, the workmen started unloading some of the mining equipment for the workers and the engines to get their job done more efficiently. Johnny had to leave with the rest of the heavy equipment to Knapford and Ffarquhar for the quarry and renovations needed. As he pulled into Knapford, he met Percy whom was pulling a small passenger train to Brendam. Phillip, a small boxcab diesel, came and switched the flatbeds and other freight cars from Johnny.

"Hello Phillip. How has your day been so far?" asked Johnny.

"Me? Why my day has been going pretty well so far." replied Phillip.

"Well that is good to hear."

Johnny finished talking to Phillip and pulled up to the platform at Knapford Station. Joshua climbed out of his cab to stretch some when a station worker came up to him with some news.

"Hey Mr. Wiggins." the worker yelled.

"Yes Gerald, What is it?" asked Joshua.

"The Fat Controller wants to have a word with you."

"Oh golly did I do something wrong?"

"He didn't say; all he said was when Johnny gets here, get Joshua so I can have a word with him."

"Oh ok. Thank you Gerald."

Joshua walked into the Fat Controller's office where he saw him sitting at his desk.

"Gerald said you wanted to see me Sir Hatt?" he asked.

"Yes he did. Come in Joshua and take a seat." Joshua came in and took a seat at Sir Topham Hatt's desk.

"Sir, did I do something wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Why of course not Josh." exclaimed the Fat Controller in excitement.

"Then what is it that you brought me here for?"

"Well...I got a call from a Mr. Jerry Jacobson from the Ohio Central Railroad System, asking for permission to allow one of his engines to visit the island in the future. Do you have anything to do with this?"

"Yes I do...Johnny is worried about an engine whom he loves and would like to see her again. So I was wondering if you would please let her come to visit."

"Of course, I would love to have another engine come and visit our railroad and help us get back on track."

"Thank you sir. Johnny is gonna be so happy to see her again."

"I am happy to hear that. Now I'm afraid that you must get Johnny back to the sheds because it is getting rather dark."

"I think that is a good idea. Good night sir." Joshua replied as he left the Fat Controller's office.

Joshua thought to himself, _"Maybe I should let it be a surprise to him."_

Meanwhile, in America, Lorraine, who is still in need of a major overhaul, is now heading on down to New York Harbor to board a ship to be transported for Sodor. Her driver, Daniel Kidd, was excited to be driving his engine to another country. However, Lorraine has something else on her mind; she knows for a fact that she loves Johnny after meeting him for the first time.

"Hey Danny!" she shouted to Daniel.

"Yes dove what is it?" he replied.

"Do you think that Johnny will be happy to see me?"

"Of course he will be. Why wouldn't he be?"

"I don't know...I guess I was just worried a bit."

"Don't fret dear. You and him are gonna be a perfect couple.

Lorraine arrived at the docks, pulling a small freight train to New York Harbor where she was greeted by a bunch of railroad enthusiasts taking pictures of her and filming her as she moved. She soon came to a stop where she was greeted by kids and young adults. Daniel and Lorraine's fireman and a close friend of Joshua, Riley McMahon, let some of the kids and young adults climb into her cab for pictures and pulling her whistle. Sadly, it was time to go as she pulled forward to the rail ferry bound for Sodor. The ferry that they were boarding was also carrying some cargo bound for Sodor as well. This ship was named the _Duke of Wellington._

As Lorraine and her crew boarded the ferry, a man in a suit with a gray cowboy hat boarded as well as a shady man with his girlfriend in black. They both have plans to begin, both good and bad for the future of Sodor. However, that is a story for next time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret Heroes and Enemies

On the _Duke of Wellington_ , Lorraine is finally on her way to Sodor to finally meet her long lost love Johnny. However there is three other people on board the ferry. One of these is wearing western clothes. His name is Joe Wheeler from Arkansas and he is heading to Sodor to meet up with some colleagues at Knapford Harbor. The two others on board have names that are unknown to the public, but they have code names that they live by. The man goes by the nickname "Snake" because he speaks like a snake and is able to slither away from captivity; his girlfriend happens to be the leader of one of the largest Opium drug operations in the world known as "The Devil's Tongue". Her codename is "Black Widow".

Joe is right in the lounge of the ferry enjoying himself a drink of cola. He soon gets a call,

"Yes Hello?" he answers.

"Agent Piña Colada, this is Agent Galahad. We have received your call and are expecting you here in London soon." it was Eggsy from the Kingsman Agency and a close friend of Joe.

"I hear ya Galahad, but right now me and some fellow Statesman Agents are rallying with each other on the Island of Sodor to try and stop the Devil's Tongue from spreading illegal opium into the state."

"Affirmative Agent. Who are the other agents that you will meet up with at Sodor?"

"Agents Moonshine and Bathtub Gin."

"Good luck Agent Piña Colada. Remember, when you get yourself into some trouble, say _Manners Maketh Man_."

"Gotcha agent. Over and out." Replied Joe as he hung up the phone.

He got up from his steam and began walking across the ship when he came across Lorraine, idling and waiting to be brought to Sodor. Joe thought to himself, " _Why would a steam locomotive like herself want to go to Sodor? Why would she leave her home in Ohio to go to that little island?"_ Finally, he decided to go speak to this engine and try to comfort her on the trip, it was the descent and proper thing to do. He walked up to the sleeping 4-8-4 and woke her up.

"Hello my dear. What is a fine engine like yourself doing headin' to Sodor?" he asked.

"Oh hello here. I am on my way to visit an engine whom I miss very much." she replied back.

"My name is Lorraine. What my your name be young one?"

"My name is Joe Wheeler, but my friends call me Piña Colada."

Before Lorraine could say anything else to him, five young men who hate Joe a lot were on board as well.

"What the devil are you doing here?" shouted one of those men.

"What do you want guys? I am in no mood to deal with your negative attitudes."

"After you nicked his car, Nathan says that you are a no good son of a…"Joe interuppted him before he could finish his saying

"Umm listen snakeballs...I have had enough problems to deal with; so whatever your beef with me is, and I'm sure it is well founded-I would really like it if you could leave me and the young damsel here in peace."

The leader of the four others scolded him,"You should get out of the way little boy, you will get hurt and all."

Joe got up from Lorraine's running plate and started to walk towards the door when Snakeballs replied to him,"You truly are a worthless piece of crap who don't care about no one but yourself."

After hearing that, Joe snapped. He walked over to the door and started locking it as he starts speaking,"Manners…", the five men turn around towards him as he speaks. "Maketh…" They started walking towards him with Lorraine watching in fear. "Man." He completes his saying as he finishes locking the door and looks at them through a transparent plaque.

"I guess I will have to translate that for you." He pulled out his special whip he had been given by the Statesman when he use to be with that now disbanded organization. He threw out the lasso part and caught a piece of pipe, pulled it back, and hit the gangs leader in the back of his head, knocking him out. The four others and Lorraine were shocked. Joe started walking towards the other four men and replied with a threat, "Now do you boys wanna end up like your boss? What, are we gonna start around here all day? Or our we gonna fight?"

Snakeballs tried to throw a punch at him when Joe lassoed his leg and threw him overboard. The other three men grabbed their leader and ran into the ship. Joe rolled up his whip into a special holster made just for that whip. He turned to Lorraine and smiled, "I feel happier than a tornado in a trailer park." He went over to Lorraine and sat on her running board.

"Wow...I had no clue you are so skilled with a whip." She replied in amazement.

"Thank you ma'am, but I am sorry you had to see all that though. I had to let out my anger some because a good friend of mine had sadly been killed two days ago."

"I am sorry to hear that. Who are you? What are you?" she asked in fear.

"I am sorry but that is info that I am not allowed to give. However, I guess I can trust you, but you must promise me not to tell no one."

"Yes..Your secret will be locked inside my boiler."

"Okay...thank you...what is your name again?"

"Lorraine."

"I am an agent from the now disbanded Statesman. Piña Colada is my agent name. Our whips are our trademark weapon for defense and/or to attack."

"Why are you trying to get to Sodor?" Lorraine asked.

"Well...I am to meet up with some of my colleagues who are already there and help them stop a large drug ring from smuggling illegal drugs into the country."

"Wow! You don't think that there are any of them on board here do ya?"

"Maybe maybe not. I hope to maybe find some clues on here before arriving to Sodor."

"Well good luck at trying to find the culprits."

"Thank you Lorraine, but I am afraid that I must keep searching. Remember, what I just told ya must be locked inside your funnel."

"Don't worry Joe I will stay quiet."

Joe left Lorraine to wonder: " _I hope he captures them and brings them to justice."_

He went out back to some of the train cars of freight that were on board to try and find any clues when he stumbled upon a scene of a crime that had just taken place recently. A young man was lying on the ground, bleeding from his frontal lobe. Bloody footsteps were shown by the door to one of the freight cars on board. He knew that he would have to try and slove the crime by himself. He started to look for any clues to try and solve this crime. He began by searching the area surrounding the crime scene, where he found some more blood on the ground with some pistol ummintion beside it. _"This must be the rounds used to kill the poor soul."_ he thought to himself. He pulled out a small scanner from his pocket. "Scanner...identify." the scanner soon replied back, " _Okay, what would you like me to scan?"_ it asked. "Identify what cartridge is shown." " _Scanning…"_ a small beam started to glow from the scanner and scanned the pistol rounds. " _Scan complete, the cartridge scanned is a 7.62x38mmR for a Nagant M1895 Revolver."_ He put the scanner back into his pocket and began to search for others clues. He realized that the blood from the Nagant rounds was actually a blood trail and he started to follow it. The trail ended at a phonebox here he saw the phone reciever hanging from its holder with blood on the handle. " _He must have seen something and tried to run to this phone to try and call for the police, but someone shot him and then this blood trail shows that he tried to escape, but was gunned down right where he is. Wait a minute...what was it that he saw?"_ He wondered to himself. He started to examine the boxcars on board when he found one with the door locked firmly. He decided that there is something in here that might help solve this murder. He remembered a trick that a friend of his from the Phoenix Foundation showed him on how to pick a lock.

"Ok...I hope your trick works MacGyver." he said out loud.

He took out a safety pin, removed the closures by cutting it off, he then gently started to bend the prongs back ninety degrees. He started to try and pick the lock and then, to his surprise and relief, the lock came undone. He slid the door and climbed in and was shocked at what he found. A large supply of illegal opium and a small amount of old armaments. He pulled out his scanner again. "Scanner...identify the cartidges and guns shown." The scanner turned on, _"Scanning…"_ after a little bit, _"Scan complete...cartidges identified as .303, 7.62x38mmR, 7.63x25mm Mauser, and .455 Webley. Guns identified as Nagant M1895, SMLE Mk III, Mauser C96, and Webley Revolvers."_ He put the scanner up and identified that there are at least thirty thousand pounds of Opium on board the ship. He soon came up with a plan to try and capture the criminal and/or the person responsible for the murder of that young man. He knew this might be a bloody fight so he went into a restroom and loaded his M1917 revolver. He went to his suitcase that was in the cargo hold and took out his winchester M1894 rifle, modified to fire .45 ACP cartridges.

It was now night on board the _Duke of Wellington._ Joe was waiting not far from the scene of the crime to try and catch the killer and/or killers red handed. Soon enough, two young men, on in a brown suit with a black fedora and his buddy was in a cooks outfit.

"Well Dutch...you think anyone found the body of that poor sailor?" asked the man in a chefs outfit.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it T-Bone. No one probably found his body, but I still think we should try to clean up the scene of the crime before we reach Sodor." spoke the man in the fedora.

"Yeah lets get to that and protect our new shipment of Opium for the Devil's Tongue." replied T-Bone.

"Shh...someone might hear ya man. What if someone figures out that Snake and Black Widow are on here? It would be a disaster if they were discovered and arrested."

"You are darn right about that Dutch. Do ya think that we should check on the shipment? You know, just to double check."

"Why not?"

They started walking over to the same boxcar where Joe had found the Opium. Hearing them speak meant that they were British working for a large drug ring. He followed the two men quietly as they headed towards the boxcar. They were surprised to see that the lock had been jerry picked. They opened the slide door and found that all the Opium in the truck had been burned with lye. Dutch was furious and threw one of the crates out in anger. Joe appeared in from of the boxcar as the two men were in rage

"You know, my momma... she always told me, 'Us Southerners get our good manners from the British.' So I was thinkin', "Ain't that a pity? Y'all ain't keepin' none for yourself." Y'all ain't ever heard of knockin' before you enter?"

"Who do ya think you are buster?!" shouted T-Bone.

"You the blockhead who burned the opium?"

"Well...that there drug happens to very illegal where it is heading and so I did y'all a favor by destroying it with lye so that y'all don't get in trouble with the fez."

Dutch is now angry and starts to walk towards him. Joe pulls out his revolver.

"I don't think you can do that Brit. ya see...I don't think y'all are on the right side of the law and so…I'm afraid that I must that you get on your knees."

"I don't think so you Southern bast…" He was unable to finish what he was saying as Joe fires a warning shot.

"I suggest you watch what ya say young man."

Dutch tried to grab the revolver in his pocket to try and gun down Joe, but Joe pulls a Han Solo and hits him right in his left eye, killing him instantly. T-Bone pulled out his own revolver and began firing at the agent. Joe managed to take cover and gun down the other man. He examined their dead bodies and found that Dutch had the same revolver that killed the poor dockman, a Nagant M1895. He finally solved this crime. _"So...That poor worker was inspecting the boxcars and stumbled upon this one containing Opium and guns. He rushed to that phone box to modify the police on board when these gang members, Dutch and T-Bone spotted him and shot at him. I happened to notice a bullethole in his hand, meaning that he got shot in the hand; thus, why there being alot of blood by the phone box and the path leading to his dead body. He must have tried to escape when the two men there silenced him forever."_

Meanwhile, in one of the lower decks, Snake and Black Widow are holding a meeting with some members of Devil's Tongue.

"Looks like we are doing alright so far." He hissed.

"Yes we are love...Ya think we can make a fortune?" Black Widow asked.

"Of course we will sugar. Anything for you." he said slyly.

"Awww...you never fail to make me happy muppet." she purred.

The other four members in the room were starting to feel uneasy.

"Ummm...Boss? Why have ya brought us here?" one said nervously.

"Oh oh oh...my bad fellas." replied Black Widom quickly. "We have gathered here to give you all a list."

"A list? For what?" asked another member in an ascot.

"Why...a list of the equipment you all will have to get hands on in order to get to work with the Opium ring on Sodor and America. These lists will tell you what you will need and how to create our Opium. Do you understand Mr. Jericho?"

Jericho was a bit worried, " _If anyone discovers our shipment of Opium, there will no doubt be a coup to destroy our ring."_ "Wouldn't a different product be better than Opium?"

Black Widow shook her head, "No Jericho...these drugs are to make us a large amount of money." Jericho gave in to her demands for the Opium, knowing going against it would be useless.

He soon realized that his buddies haven't come back from checking the boxcar with their shipments.

"Where are Dutch and T-Bone?" asked Jericho to another gang member at the table.

"Last I heard, they went to go check on the supplies we are smuggling."

"Shouldn't they be back by now Bullseye?" asked Jericho.

"Probably...maybe they decided to go get a drink and not bring us anything."

As they talked about their plans that will continue on Sodor, Joe went back to Lorraine and brought with him his guitar. He wanted to play some songs for her to feel better after what she just witnessed earlier.

"Any song you would like me to sing?" He asked her.

"I don't really listen to music, but I would like you to sing me any song you like."

"Alright, I think I got a song that I can sing for ya."

He played a few string chords and made Lorraine smile.

 _"Almost heaven, West Virginia_

 _Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River_

 _Life is old there, older than the trees_

 _Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze._

As he was singing, Daniel and Riley, Lorraine's driver and fireman, came up and watched him sing to her.

 _Country roads, take me home_

 _To the place I belong_

 _West Virginia, mountain mamma_

 _Take me home, country roads._

Daniel pulled out his phone and began filming Joe as he sang to Lorraine.

 _All my memories, gather round her_

 _Miner's lady, stranger to blue water_

 _Dark and dusty, painted on the sky_

 _Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye_

Lorraine soon had an idea of how the song goes and joined him in the chorus.

 _Country roads, take me home_

 _To the place I belong_

 _West Virginia, mountain mamma_

 _Take me home, country roads._

Other passengers on board heard him sing and they came out to hear it. Soon enough, at least fifty people joined in singing,

 _I hear her voice in the morning hour she calls me_

 _The radio reminds me of my home far away._

 _Driving down the road I get a feeling_

 _That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday._

"Cmon everyone. Sing with me!" Joe shouted to the people.

 _Country roads, take me home_

 _To the place I belong_

 _West Virginia, mountain mamma_

 _Take me home, country roads._

 _Country Roads, take me home_

 _To the place I belong_

 _West Virginia, mountain mamma_

 _Take me home, country roads."_

He finished with a final strung of his guitar and everyone cheered for him and Lorraine for how well they sang.

"Thank you everyone. I have played this here guitar for a while now. That song happens to number one on my recordtory."

"You got any other songs that you know?" asked a young girl holding her boyfriends arm.

"Why yes I do. Any country song you would like me to play? What about any gospel?"

"Could you play _The Dance_?" she asked.

"Of course I will, for you and your high school sweetheart."

He played a few notes on his guitar and made everyone feel happy. They all started to two step to the song

 _"Looking back, on the memory of_

 _The dance we shared, 'neath the stars above_

 _For a moment, all the world was right_

 _How could I have known, that you'd ever say goodbye_

 _And now, I'm glad I didn't know_

 _The way it all would end, the way it all would go_

 _Our lives, are better left to chance-I could have missed the pain_

 _But I would have to miss- the dance._

 _Holding you, I held everything_

 _For a moment, wasn't I a king_

 _But if I'd only known, how that king would fall_

 _Hey who's to say, that I might have changed it all_

 _And now, I'm glad I didn't know_

 _The way it all would end, the way it all would go_

 _Ours lives, are better left to chance-I could have missed the pain_

 _But I would have to miss- the dance_

 _Yes my life_

 _Is better left to chance_

 _I could have missed the pain_

 _But I would have to miss-the dance."_

He finished off teh song with a guitar string. Everyone cheered for him.

"Well everyone, I just got winded by those songs and so I must go and rest."

"Thank you stranger."

"Your welcome, y'all are such nice folks."

Joe went to his room to get some rest. Knowing that he will need it for the big and dangerous work ahead of him. He cleaned his revolver and set it in his suitcase.

" _I bet me and my friends are gonna be in for the fight of our lives."_

Little does he know, he already is; as are his colleagues. The gang members will also been in a big fight as well. Their arrival to Sodor will be a rather interesting and exciting adventure. However, that will have to be a story, for another day.


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

It is night on Sodor, and some of the engines are working through the night. Percy and Rosie were working delivering the mail across the island. Murdoch has arrived at Brendam Docks to collect the Flying Kipper for Henry after he got called out to pull a passenger train from Arlesburgh when he saw Holly.

"Hi Holly. What are you doing here?" Asked Murdoch.

"Howdy hun. I am here to help you with the Kipper." replied Holly.

"Well thank you for helping me Holly."

"Your welcome."

Salty rolled up to the engines, shunting the wagons and vans into their place. Soon, a small blue engine showed up, this engine looked like Percy, but he is blue.

"Hello there. I'm Wilbert." spoke the blue tank engine.

"Nice to meet ya Darlin'. My name is Holly."

"Nice to meet you Holly."

"Hey Salty!" Wilbert shouted. "Where would ya like me to shunt these tankers to?"

"Arrr! Shunt them trucks over to track 5B."

"Right gotcha!"

Wilbert began shunting the tankers over to their proper siding as Salty and Porter finished shunting the kipper vans for the two big engines. Workmen were hustling to get the Kippers loaded into the vans. Murdoch coupled up to the front and he watched in confusion as Holly went to the newly lengthened turntable and was backing up towards the middle of the train.

"Hey Salty! You think you can move those cars back some so I can get in the middle?"

"Why do you want to be in the middle?" asked Murdoch with confusion.

"Don't you worry Murdoch." she spoke in reasureance. "I use to do this a lot when I was back on the Southern Pacific."

Soon, the last door banged, and they heard the guards whistle. Murdoch blew his whistle and Holly honked her horn, signalling that they are now ready. Soon, the two engines set off into the night.

Elsewhere, Joshua was thinking about a way to surprise Johnny when Lorraine came here. "I got it! He said out loud. He grabbed the phone on the counter of the house where he is staying and called the Fat Controller.

"Hello?" answered the Fat Controller in a soogy voice.

"Hello Sir Topham Hatt. I'm sorry I called you at this hour."

"That's alright Josh. How may I help you?"

"You see...I want Lorraine's arrival to Sodor to be a surprise for Johnny and I was wondering if you could please give me a hand with that."

"Oh...well….ummm….I suppose I could. Remember thought Josh, he still has duties to perform for the railway."

"I understand sir. I will make sure we get our work done right on time. Also, thank you for helping me out."

"Your welcome Josh. Good night now." He said, hanging up the phone and Josh getting to sleep.

The next day, Johnny woke up to see Noel smiling. After seeing Noel, Joshua and Cody arrived.

"Good morning old boy! Ready to get to work?"

"Yes I am Josh."

"That's a good engine. Now...let me check our schedule for what we have today." He began reading through the papers he been given while at Knapford Station at his box.

"Aha! Here it is. We are gonna have to deliver some new coaches to the Culdee Fell Railroad and then help a new engine coming to the island who has arrived at Vicarstown Station whom is working alongside Rosie. After that, you can have the free day, but you are not needed at Brendam and/or Knapford Harbor."

"Sounds a plan. To Vicarstown first?"

"To Vicarstown first." replied Cody.

So Cody and Joshua greased and oiled all his lubricants so that he will be ready to go climbed into the Johnny's cab and Cody lit his fire. They were now on their way to Vicarstown to see this new engine. Outside of Cronk, they had to stop at a red singal. As they waited at the signal, another engine pulled up beside them. He was blue, with red wheels and a red cowcatcher in front of him.

"Howdy there, you must be a Pennsy K4 right?" asked Johnny.

"Yes I am buckaroo! My name is Hank. what might your name be?" Hank asked.

"Names Johnny, nice to meet ya Hank."

"You too."

Just then, the signal turned green for Johnny and soon he was off. He soon arrived at Vicarstown where he met the new engine that would assist Rosie as station pilot. The new engine has eight drive wheels with no trailing or lead wheels. Her tender read, "Norfolk and Western", and she has a rather nice face. She saw Johnny and whistled to him, getting a loud, deep whistle from him.

"Hello there. I take it you are new here?" asked Johnny.

"Why yes I am. My name is Lulu." replied the engine.

"You from the Norfolk and Western?" he asked.

"I was, but not anymore. I was the last steam locomotive built in the United States." she replied.

"I am sorry to hear that."

"That's okay. I'm just happy to be working again."

"That's the spirit kiddo!" cheered Johnny.

"So...has Rosie shown you all the ropes?" he asked.

"Yes she has! We agreed that she would handle most of the passenger cars and light freight while I take care of the heavier passenger cars and heavier freight."

Johnny was about to speak again when he heard a strange, deep whistle he hadn't heard since he been withdrawn from service in 1959. A giant engine from the mainland pulled to the platform. He was huge with two sets of eight driving wheels, just like Johnny; however, he has only two leading wheels on his the front. His tender read, "Duluth Missabe & Iron Range" in bold letters and has the number "225" by his cab. Johnny pulled up beside the "yellowstone" type locomotive as Lulu collected the flatbeds for the new passenger cars.

"Hello there. You from the mainland?" he asked the big engine.

"Why yes I am. I happen to be the last operating DM&IR yellowstone."

"That truely is an honor. My name is Johnny." he replied.

"Nice to meet you Johnny. My name is MacArthur."

"MacArthur? As in Douglas MacArthur?"

"Yes! The famous American general of the Second World War and the Korean War."

"How did you get his name?"

"I pulled an arms train to San Diego with MacArthur on board and I earned his praise for a smooth ride and arriving on time. So he decided to give me the name MacArthur."

"That is a very nice story."

"Hey Johnny!" shouted Lulu. "I got you your flatbeds."

"Thanks Lu!" he shouted back.

"Well MacArthur." he replied. "I must get going now. Take care."

"Bye Johnny. May god watch over you."

He was soon heading down the line when he had to stop at Killdane for a resupply on some water. He saw Thomas with Emily in an unused siding, kissing each other. Johnny blushed in a bit of foolishness for stumbling on a scene like that. He soon had a daydream of him and Lorraine doing such actions, but tried not to think about it as he needs to get most of his work done. However, as he took on water, he couldn't help but imagine what he just witnessed happening between him and Lorraine. He finished taking on water and set off towards the Culdee Fell Railroad.

He arrived at the Kirk Machan where he was greeted by Culdee and Wilfred at the yard. Culdee and Wilfred were surprised by Johnny as was Johnny surprised about the two engines he had just met.

"Why hello there." replied Culdee. "You must not be from around here are ya?"

"No I am not. I am a long ways from my home. However, I am happy to be here."

"I am happy to hear you say that." retorted Wilfred.

"Thank you…" Johnny soon read his name plate. "Wilfred."

Johnny almost forgot his manners." I am so sorry about my manners. I should properly introduce myself. My name is Johnny; what's ya'll's names?"

"I'm Culdee." Culdee spoke first. "And you guessed. This is Wilfred."

"Nice to meet you Johnny." Wilfred commented.

"I got you your new coaches. Where would you like me to set them?"

"Brilliant!" cheered Culdee. "Thank you very much Johnny."

"Your welcome Culdee, but where would you like me to set them?"

"Oh right, just leave them on that siding closest to our rails."

"Alright, I'm on it."

Johnny left the flatbeds with the new passenger cars on that siding for the Culdee Fell engines.

"Hey Culdee! How exactly am I suppose to get these passenger cars on your track?"

"Don't worry about it we will take care of it." responded Culdee.

"If you say so."

Just then, a red tank engine with a crane showed up, whistling to Johnny.

"Hello there. I take it these are the new coaches for these fine engines here?"

"Yes! These are the new passenger cars for Culdee and his friends." Johnny responded.

"I don't think we have meet. I'm Harvey the crane engine. And you are?"

"My name is Johnny. I came from the United States."

"Well it is nice to meet you Johnny."

"Nice to meet you too Harvey."

Johnny watched in some excitement as Harvey carefully lifted the passenger cars onto the two foot tracks of the Culdee Fell.

"Hey Johnny!" shouted Joshua. "We should probably head back to Vicarstown and try and give Lulu and Rosie a hand."

"I think that is a good idea."

"Bye Culdee! Bye Wilfred! Bye Harvey!" he whistled. Soon getting a whistle from Culdee.

"Take care Johnny." Culdee shouted as Johnny started to head back down the line.

They were now heading back to Vicarstown to see how Lulu and Rosie are holding up. They had to stop to take on water at Killdane. He pulled up to the water tower and started taking on water. He was happy to be getting a drink after having to rush all around the island to see new faces he have never seen before. He was halfway done when Gordon showed up.

"Will you please hurry up? I'm kind of in a hurry." boomed Gordon.

"Alright Gordon. I am almost done. Please wait your turn." he replied.

"And I use to think that Thomas use to take too long." he muddered.

"Alright…" Johnny bellowed. "Why do you always have to have a negative attitude?"

"Because I am a big and important engine! So I can grumble and complain when I feel like it." Johnny soon came up with an idea.

"You think you are a big engine huh? Well you are not as big as me little Gordon." Johnny teased.

"How dare you call me 'little'!" he shouted.

"Gordon...I am sorry for what I said." Johnny replied. Surprising Gordon completely.

"I shouldn't have said that, but I just got tired of hearing you complain." Gordon couldn't find the words to say.

Soon, Johnny finished taking on water and pulled away. "Hey Gordon. I am done so I guess you can have your drink because you are more 'important'." retorted Johnny, leaving Gordon breathless and confused.

Johnny finally showed up at Vicarstown to find Lulu and Rosie working extremely well. He decided to head back to the sheds to get some rest. Little realizing that he would have a big surprise for him later.

Meanwhile, at Knapford Harbor, the _Duke of Wellington_ has finally arrived to port. Ten Cents and Zug, tugboats from former rival companies but now work together, were tasked with tugging in the _Duke_. It finally docked at the harbor. Lorraine saw Ten Cents and decided to say hi.

"Hello down there!" she shouted. Ten Cents looked around, but couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

"Up here on the boat." he looked up and saw Lorraine.

"Oh hello. I'm sorry I didn't look up there miss." he replied blushing.

"That's alright pumpkin. What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Ten Cents. What's your name?"

"Lorraine."

"Nice to meet you Lorraine."

"Nice to meet you too Ten Cents." soon, Zug came up to say hello.

"I s-s-s-say h-h-h-hello there." he studdered.

"Hello there. Who might you be?"

"I'm z-z-z-z-zug."

"Nice to meet you Zug." Just then, another tug with the same color pattern as Zug showed up.

"What are you two doing? We still gotta dock this ferry, remember?" replied the tug.

Ten Cents rolled his eyes, "Yes Zorran. I know this has to be docked. Me and Zug are almost done."

"Right! Just hurry up though. O.J. wants you to help him with a new shipment of parts for us tugs and the engines."

"Alright Zorran, I'll get to it once I am done here."

The _Duke_ finally docked at the harbor. This dock has a special area that allows trains to leave and board a ship without delay. She soon crossed onto the railline of the NorthWestern Railroad. She was excited to finally be on spolid ground again. As she pulled out, Joe walked out by the passenger unloading area with a suitcase he is carrying. On the other side of the ship, Snake and Black Widow are departing the ship as well with some of their gang members. Joe waited at the pickup area when he saw an old Willys MB jeep and a young man beside it. The man by the jeep began walking towards Joe and stopped by him.

"Bonjour." replied the cowboy.

"Schöne Grüße." Joe spoke to him.

"Une Volkswagen Karmann Ghia n'a pas de radiateur." He said.

"das ist, weil es luftgekühlt ist." Joe responded back. The cowboy there soon shook hands with him.

"Nice to see you again Joe. It has been a while hasn't it?" he said.

"Yes it has been Lonnie."

"Get in the jeep and we will brief our assignment when we get to where we are staying."

The two men hoped into the Willys are drove off into the countryside. Snake and Black Widow's men unloaded the weapons from their crates and reloaded the supplies into an old Bedford MW transport truck. Snake went up to the driver's side and was met a familiar face.

"Hi Cottonmouth." he replied to the driver.

"Hi Snake. Little brother."

"Well Cotton, I need you to deliver these supplies to our secret hideout at Vicarstown."

"Is the Opium still good?"

"I'm afraid not...we found the shipment burned in lye."

"Darn...aw well. Least we still have more coming."

"Save the chat Cotton. Right now, you must get these supplies delivered."

"On it."

Soon, the Bedford pulled out and headed down the road. Lorraine, saw the truck leave and didn't take much notice of it. As she idled on the track, the Fat Controller came up to her.

"Hello there Lorraine. It is an honor to have you here." he replied.

"The honor is all mine Sir Hatt. Where is Johnny at?" she asked.

"He is busy right now and so he will be unable to see you right now for the time being."

"I understand sir." she spoke with some disappointment.

The Fat Controller then smiled, "However, I didn't inform him of your arrival because his driver wanted it to be a surprise. "

Lorraine started to blush. "R-r-r-re-re-really?" she asked.

"Yes I did. It was his drivers idea though. I only helped him."

"Thank you sir! So what would you like me to do to get started?"

"Jobs? But you have just arrived." responded Sir Topham Hatt.

"I guess you are right. I am in need of a much needed overhaul; so may I go to the works?"

"Of course you may."

She soon left the harbor, and was now trying to make her way to the works. However, she got lost at Killdane. She was waiting at the station when an engine pulled up beside her. It was Alice, pulling a train with parts.

"Hello there." she said. "I'm Alice; what's your name?"

"Howdy there. My name is Lorraine."

"You new here?"

"Yes I am. Would you be able to help me get to the Steamworks?"

"Of course I will. I'm actually heading there myself." Alice replied. She blew her whistle and then Lorraine blew hers.

Lorraine coupled up to the train and Alice coupled to the front of her. After they passing through different parts of the line, they arrived at Crovan's Gate. Lorraine uncoupled from the train and there she met Victor, the Hispanic tank engine whom runs the steamworks.

"Hello my friend. Who might you be?" Victor asked.

"I'm Lorraine. I am new here and in desperate need of an overhaul."

"Of course my friend. We will make you look brand new in no time."

Within the span of four hours, Lorraine looked all brand new. Her buffers were repainted and mended, her firebox was cleaned and furnished, her boiler was remade, her safety valve and her other valves were fixed up, she was given a new coat of paint and given her old, "Grand Trunk Western", logo and numberplate, and her running gear was repaired. She came out of the works a new engine. Alice was happy that Lorraine was all better.

"Wow Lorraine!" exclaimed Alice. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you Alice. It is good to have that much needed overhaul after so long."

"Hey! Do you know where Johnny is?" she asked Alice.

"I'm afraid I do not. I bet he is working right now. However, I bet you will have the chance to see him." Alice said with reassurance.

This made Lorraine feel a whole lot better. She decided to head to Knapford and try to find some work. While there, she saw Thomas and Emily in a siding, kissing each other. Lorraine watched this in awe as she thought more and more about Johnny. Thomas soon saw her and blushed; Emily blushed as well in embarressment. Lorraine blushed as well.

"I am so sorry for interupting ya'll." Lorraine spoke in desperation.

"That is ok my friend." Emily responded to her.

Thomas and Emily pulled out of the siding and decided to speak to the new engine. They were surprised by her appearance. She has eight drive wheels and a massive tender.

"Hello there." replied Emily. "Who are you? You new here?"

"Why yes I am. My name is Lorraine."

"I'm Emily, and this is my love, Thomas."

"Nice to meet you." Thomas spoke.

"So...you two are in love with each other?" asked Lorraine.

"Yes we are." responded Thomas. "We have been together for almost nine years."

"How did you two end up falling in love with each other?"

"It is kind of a long story." retorted Emily.

"Can you make it short?"

"We can try." Thomas replied.

And here is the story Thomas and Emily told Lorraine.

"Well…" started Emily, "It started when I first came to Sodor and me and Thomas first met. We helped each other a bunch until I met Gordon and James."

"Gordon and James?" asked Lorraine. "Are they the 4-6-2 and 2-6-0 that are red and blue?"

"Yep! The very same ones." responded Thomas. "Please continue Emily."

"Thank you Tommy." she said making him blush. "That being said, they bullied me and made me change my ways to being bossy and unapproachable. This kept happening for four years until Thomas severly damaged two diesels named Arry and Bert for teasing him about me and that made him snap."

Lorraine was shocked. "Wow! All that about what they said to you?"

"Yes. Anyway, I told him everything and the Fat Controller made Gordon and James go into an old siding where they had to stay for a long time. We came closer and closer to one another until one night here at Knapford Sheds."

"What happened at these here sheds?" Lorraine asked.

"Well, I had to be out of the sheds due to Duck taking my spot two nights in a row, but on the second night; Thomas came with me and stayed the night with me. During that night, he said he had a nightmare about me being all alone and couldn't do anything about it. I asked him how much he really cared about me and he admitted that he loves me. I also admitted it as well and our relationship has been going on ever since."

Lorraine was surprised. "So you have been together and been in love with each other for a long time?" Emily smiled as did Thomas. "Well I must say congrats on your relationship lasting this long."

"Thank you Lorraine." Thomas replied. "You ever have a lover?"

"Me? Well…. I actually am in love with someone."

"Who?" Emily asked.

"His name is Johnny."

"He is here on the island."

"I know. That is why I am here."

"Well I hope you two love each other to the end."

"Thank you Emily. I was wondering if you could maybe get Johnny and tell him to head towards Knapford Sheds so I can see him?"

"Of course I will. Anything to help two lovers love each other again."

"Thank you Emily, and thank you Thomas."

Lorraine went to the turntable and turned around, backing into the sheds and was all the way in the back of the sheds and waited for Johnny to arrive. Her driver, Daniel Kidd, decided to get her ready for her meeting with Johnny. He left for town and Riley was to stay with her and keep her company.

"So Lorry." Riley teased. "What do you plan to do with Johnny."

"Haven't decided yet Riley. I guess you and Danny can stay with me in case Johnny would want me and him to see the lovely sights on this lovely island."

"That actually isn't a bad idea."

As they waited in the back of the sheds, Daniel returned with a bag.

"Lorraine I want you to close your eyes ok? Riley, please give me a hand with this."

Lorraine closed her eyes and she felt Riley and Daniel put something on her face. She had her eyes close for thirty minutes until she felt them no longer touching her face. She was wondering what they had just put on her face until she heard Daniel's voice.

"Alright Lorraine. You can open your eyes now." Lorraine opened her eyes and looked into a mirror that Daniel got. She was wearing lip gloss and horizon blue lipstick on her lips.

"I look so beautiful! Thank you so much Danny!"

"Your welcome angel."

Meanwhile, at Vicarstown, Johnny had finished hauling heavy freight trains to and from the mainland and back. He is pretty tired after hauling those heavy trains and was hoping to have a nice rest at Maron.

"Hey Lulu." he shouted to the 0-8-0. "I am tired after today and am gonna head back to Maron to rest."

"Ok Johnny. Thank you for your help, and I hope you get a good night's rest."

"Thank you Lulu."

"Hey Johnny!" a voice shouted. He looked up and saw Emily heading towards him.

"Oh hey Emily." he responded. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"Actually something good happened. You are needed at Knapford Sheds quickly. Don't ask questions."

"Alright. I will be on my way and see what the problem is."

He left Vicarstown after saying goodbye to Lulu and Rosie and started heading down the mainline to reach Knapford, hopefully before dark. He had to stop at a red signal outside of Cronk. While waiting, Boco passed by with some trucks full of China Clay and was to deliver that to Vicarstown. Johnny whistled to him and Boco honked back to him. Just then, an engine he had never seen before passed by him; it looked like he was heading for the mainland. He wasn't able to see what type of engine he was but did read the words, "Norfolk & Western" on his tender. Soon, the signal turned green and now he was on his way. He was outside of Knapford when he saw James struggling with a slow mixed freight and the trucks were playing tricks.

"Hold back! Hold back! Hold back!" shouted the trucks.

"C'mon you troublesome trucks. Give me a break." he sniffed.

"Heeve Ho Heeve Ho! You can pull but we won't go." they sang.

Soon, James was pulled down the mountain and was exhausted. He knew he couldn't pull the train by himself and he needed help.

"You having some trouble there James?" Johnny asked.

"Yes! These trucks are playing tricks and I can't get over Gordon's Hill."

"Ahhh. So this is Gordon's Hill. I was told how other engines struggle to climb this hill."

"Of course I will help you James." He cheered.

"Thank you Johnny. I owe you one."

"No need. I am just happy to help."

Johnny back up to some points not far from where James is and switched onto the track where he is. He went up to the train and some of the trucks started to tease Johnny.

"Oh boy Oh boy. Look who is here. Another big engine whom is a bully."

"I don't tolerate rudeness you silly cars." huffed Johnny.

"Now I suggest you stop playing around or… ya'll will have to be mended."

The trucks decided to silence themselves, but were still crossed due to the fact that Johnny had called them, "cars" and not, "trucks". Johnny whistled to James who then whistled back; they were now ready to go. James started to build up speed and Johnny started puffing harder, but this wasn't that difficult. The trucks kept bashing Johnny and James, but they both decided to remain calm as they inched closer and closer to the top.

At last, James and Johnny reached the top of the hill.

"Thank you Johnny! Goodbye now." James shouted.

"Your welcome James! Goodbye!" Johnny yelled back.

Johnny then pulled into Knapford Station where Thomas was waiting for him. Johnny could tell something was up, but didn't know what it was. Thomas smiling like he was happy for him or something.

"Hi Thomas. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." he gushed. "However, there is a gift you in the sheds here."

"A gift?" he said puzzled. "What sort of gift?"

"Well follow me and you will find out."

"Ok?"

Johnny followed Thomas to the turntable and turned around to face the sheds. Johnny was wondering what this gift would be and if it was something exciting. Thomas waited by the doors to the shed and Johnny pulled to them.

"Would you like me to just go in and see it?"

"Why yes of course."

"Ok. Thank you my friend."

Joshua climbed out of the cab and opened the doors and hurried back to Johnny's cab. He crepted slowly in and then Thomas' driver closed the doors behind him to hopefully give some privacy. As Johnny moved closer to the back, he gasped in shock and delight as right in front of him was the engine of his dreams, it was Lorraine.

"L-L-L-L-Lorraine? Is it really you." he squeaked in shock.

"Surprise big boy." She cooed beautifully.

"I...I had a dream about when we first met the other night."

"You did? Was it when we met Lyon at Cincinnati?"

"Yes."

"I gotta ask you something Johnny. Do you still care about me?"

Johnny didn't say anything, he just simply closed his eyes, Lorraine thought he might burst into tears. However, when his eyes opened, they took her aback and stole her breath. His told her how much he still cares for her and they both looked at each other as Johnny slowly buffered up to her. She started blushing, and she saw his was red as well.

"Lorraine...when I first met you in 1944, I was gobsmacked by your beauty then, and now more than ever." she blushed even more. "When we pulled that heavy train through a rail network that we were both not use to, I knew you would be the perfect girl for me. I knew we would be perfect friends despite us not getting to see each other often. I always knew the real you after getting to see you one last time in 1958 when most of my brothers and sisters started to be withdrawn from service. Then, in 1959, we were both withdrawn from service and retired to awaited our fate. I promised you that we would return to service and see each other again. Even though we wouldn't see each other until now, it still didn't change how my feelings for you or how I felt. Lorraine, you are the most cherishable person in my life and I will never stop caring for you. Because I will always love you till the end of time."

"Aww, you're so sweet Johnny." she cooed. "I love you too."

She moved backwards and Johnny slowly pushed her all the way to the back of the sheds. They slowly closed the gap between each other, they closed their eyes, and then, finally, after so many years of being apart, their lips met in a soft, loving, and passionate kiss. They felt like the entire world had disappeared and they were in their own little world with one another. Johnny was so excited because of the lipstick and lip gloss his girl was wearing. He could feel himself blushing as he opened his eyes briefly and saw that Lorraine's face was turning red as well. They had to pull away as the need for air became too much for them to handle. They were panting heavily trying to catch their breath. Johnny managed to get some words out.

"You're a very good kisser Lorry." he teased.

Lorraine blushed, "Lorry? is that the pet name you have given me?"

"Yes it is." he responded. "you like it?

"Like it? I love it."

"By the way Lorry, where did you get the lipstick and lip gloss?"

"Daniel, my driver, went to town and bought some. he wanted our reunion to be one to remember."

"Well that really is sweet of him."

Johnny was now full of breath and decided to keep having fun with his girl. Johnny claimed her lips again. He pulled away and saw the secret personality of Lorraine. He now knows that she is an innocent and sweet engine, but is very passionate and seductive underneath and only Johnny gets to see that personality; much like Thomas only being allowed to see the seductress Emily can be. Johnny pulled back and saw how seductive Lorraine was and how much she needed him. She could see the desire in his eyes-desire that had to be released after many years of containment. She knew he wouldn't disappoint her and meet all his passion and lust headon with her own, equally powerful lust.

"mmmm...take me Johnny-cake. satisfy me with your everlasting love." she purred

"Anything for you kitten." he reassured.

He pushed her all the way to the back buffers, deepening the kiss. She started moaning as the kiss got deeper. He pulled back and started kissing her soft cheeks. She began to quiver in joy as he gently and deeply kissed her cheeks and held her close.

"mmmm...Johnny...awww," she purred "please don't stop." Johnny had to plans to stop whatsoever, he kept kissing her face, he could feel the heat radiate off her face from blushing. His soft and deep kisses on her cheeks were so enslaving and stunning, she was losing her mind slowly, but had no plans to find it again. "mmmm...J-Johnny...mmm yeah...You are so enticing." she cooed while purring still. She kept moaning nonstop and let off a bunch of steam.

Listening to her moans was like a song to Johnny and he was enjoying it with all his might. She was now moaning louder and he could feel the steam she is letting off. After kissing her cheeks nonstop, he stopped so that she could repay him, her face is still flushed with red.

"Oh, Lorry," he whispered as she started kissing him. Her lips were soft and warm against his cheeks, just like when she first kissed him back in 1944. Johnny closed his eyes and started breathing heavily on Lorraine's face, his warm breath made her blush even more. He was enjoying this so much that he couldn't help but moan like crazy. She start licking the sensitive spot on his cheek where she kissed him all those years ago and earned her some nice, loud moans.

"mmmmm...Oohhh you like that Johnny-cake?" she asked in excitement.

"I love it! I love it so much!" he gasped.

"Shh...there, there..." Lorraine purred in a sexy way. "You just relax and let your seductress do the work." Johnny could feel the lipstick stains on his cheeks as she kept kissing him. She soon pulled back and surged forward, claiming his lips. This kiss was a whole lot longer than they expected. Johnny could feel Lorraine rub her tongue against his mouth, begging to be let it. He opened his mouth and their tongues met in a beautiful and enticing dance. They now know what it means to be in love with so much passion and desire. They now know what love is. This was love in its purist form and they were now one and would love each other deeper than the holler.

They had no choice, but to pull back as the need for air overran them. They pulled back and looked at each other with a special twinkle in their eyes.

"I love you Johnny-cake. please...don't let me go. stay with me tonight." she begged.

"Of course Lorry." he nuzzled his nose on hers. "I will stay with you tonight."

"Thank you Johnny-cake." she whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Lorry." Johnny whispered as they fell asleep.

Meanwhile, at Great Waterton, Joe had arrived to a house where they and another partner were staying. The man who picked up Joe is Lonnie Richardson, also known as "Agent Moonshine." The girl who is with them is their tech assistant, Allison Sherman, also known as, "Agent Bathtub Gin."

"So, what do you have to brief us on Joe?" Allison asked. Joe tosses some files onto the table for them to read.

"The worker murdered was actually an undercover agent from the Swedish Security Service after Swedish police discovered a large shipment of Opium."

"How much was discovered?" Lonnie asked.

"looking at the reports of SSS agent Simon Sundström, they discovered around fifty thousand pounds of opium."

"Fifty thousand?!" Allison responded in disbelief.

"Yes. Agent Sundström informed me about this four weeks ago. He had sent a colleague on board the _Duke_ to try and find anymore shipments of illegal opium. This agent was Börje Skarsgård. I have informed INTERPOL agent from France, agent Marie-Hélène Giraud about the murder and that INTERPOL must investigate this as quickly as possible."

"I see. Will Kingsman get involved in this?" Allison asked.

"I have informed Eggsy and Harry about it and they will be ready to help if they are needed."

"Ok." Lonnie said. "I will keep that in mind."

"However, I still think we should lay low and wait for some more information from INTERPOL before we can get to work."

"I think that might be a good idea Joe." Allison said.

They went to sleep in the house where they are staying, thinking about what these next few days or weeks will bring. Joe was worried about Lorraine and is hoping nothing bad will happen. However, a small incident will soon raise the alarm on the island.

However, that is a story for another day.


End file.
